


兔龙—Le baiser de dragon

by shaizi_zhang



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaizi_zhang/pseuds/shaizi_zhang





	兔龙—Le baiser de dragon

太不警惕了。  
物理学家一边吮着对方的舌尖一边因为只有自己被这样放松警惕的对待而弯起了嘴角。

太不警惕了。  
万丈龙我反省着自己，他虽然并不讨厌桐生战兔，也不讨厌这个吻，但是这样轻易就被占了便宜还是太缺乏警惕感了——随着唾液交换被他咽下去的那些来自Alpha的信息素已经起了作用，虽然看起来是桐生战兔把他按在长凳上吻着，其实就算战兔松了手，他也早就腿软的没办法起身走掉了。

于是亲吻之后的事情变得顺理成章起来——战兔自觉给过他选择了，在亲吻稍微分开的那几秒钟里，这个笨蛋眼里蓄着一层水雾的看过来，没什么力气的手臂态度明确的环上了科学家的肩膀。  
那么，这可就不是我的错了喔——  
天才物理学家心满意足的露出了笑容。

“好窄……”  
他听见战兔小声嘟囔着，因为做实验而保养得当的指腹轻柔的磨蹭着那个他前面二十三年都没想过会有什么用处的入口。  
更可怕的是，那里确实顺从的张开了一个小口，粘稠丰润的体液缓缓的沿着内壁流出来，让人产生了身体内部已经被情热融化的错觉，万丈稍微恍惚了一下，就感觉到对方的手指就着润滑的体液直接探了进去。  
这太超过了。  
一直没有用过的地方被战兔的手指造访，万丈被搅得一团乱的脑子突兀的意识到自己正大开着双腿在实验室的休息区任人施为，强烈的羞耻感支持他像砧板上的鱼一样徒劳的挣扎起来。  
“拿出去，战兔！不、那里不行……”  
另一方面体力并不占优势的科学家决定不浪费丝毫体力的对他的抗议置之不理，手指以他一贯的坚定开拓疆域——直到指尖擦过了隐蔽的什么地方，万丈像是被按了暂停键一样浑身一僵，积蓄已久的眼泪终于还是掉了下来。  
“真是的、别哭啊万丈……”  
“……才没哭！”  
逞强的尾音带着沙哑的哭腔，战兔亲了亲他潮湿的眼角，体贴的没有揭穿。

终于能够完全进入的时候他在那湿漉漉的草木气息里捕捉到了一丝苦涩又香甜的杏仁味，像是一颗沉睡在终年迷雾的森林深处的、燃烧的心。  
桐生战兔有些恍惚的想着，咬牙又挺进了一些，万丈在他手掌底下紧绷的腰线打着颤，随着拉长的呼吸微微起伏，声音里也带上了不易察觉的气音。  
“不、不行了……战兔、嗯、先别动……”  
而性格恶劣的天才物理学家敷衍的“嗯嗯嗯”着，开始小幅度的抽送起来  
万丈已经说不出话来了。  
Alpha的气息笼罩着他的全身，由内而外的那种，他多年以来养成的Alpha习惯还在下意识的抗拒着甜蜜得如同赋予实质的水果香气，但是Omega的本能已经驱使着内部贪婪的包裹着对方的硬物。  
“万丈、万丈？”  
他还是说不出话来，但是嘴唇也无法合拢，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，眼角也一片湿润，战兔难得温柔的俯下身来轻轻吻他的鼻尖。  
“啊、我知道了，就这么舒服吗？”  
“哈啊……？”  
还来不及否认，万丈就被顶得差点咬到了舌头。  
他本来想反驳的、一点都不舒服，从未用过的狭窄腔道被强硬的撑开，被火热激烈的摩擦着里面，热的感觉布满了全身又无从纾解，陌生又确实存在的快感一波一波的冲昏他的头脑。  
明明一点都不舒服的、可是、可是……  
“战兔……”  
他可怜巴巴的抓住Alpha的肩膀，对方看了过来，然后安慰性的落下了亲吻。  
“呜、战兔……”  
他像是被沙漠太阳炙烤的可怜旅人，战兔是被他握在手里的甜美多汁的水果，可他不能咬下去——否则就是万劫不复。  
“万丈。”  
他感觉腰被抬起来，然后身体里的性器以更刁钻的角度顶了进去，代表着“禁忌”的缝隙被触及了，他猛地僵住、难以置信的看了过去。  
“不要、战兔、你，不会是想……”  
物理学家俯身凑近过来，露出了笨蛋学生答对了问题时的老师一样的爽朗笑容。  
万丈的第六感在尖叫着危险危险，但是被快感刺激得发昏的大脑拒绝受理，反倒是被那个笑容迷惑了一般，温顺的凑上去讨一个亲吻。  
战兔贴在他耳边小声的笑了起来。  
“那我进去了。”  
科学家说到做到，性器圆润的顶端径直顶开了那处——作为一个被误会的Alpha，二十三年以来也没有想过自己身上原来还有这种地方可以“使用”的万丈龙我已经完全说不出话来。  
他就这样射了出来——过于强烈的快感在他脑中炸成满天烟花，桐生战兔的脸占据了他的全部视野，万丈在亲吻的间隙里发出小声的、含含糊糊的呻吟，眼眶微红，泪水和来不及咽下的唾液混在一起顺着面颊流了下去，他看起来可怜巴巴的像是被大雨淋湿的幼犬。  
战兔一边想着一边把人往怀里搂了搂，性器随着这样的细微动作进入得更深，还在不应期的万丈无意识的呜咽了一声，接着就被态度强硬的抓着腿弯顶弄起来。  
这太超过了……  
“战、战兔……”  
他开口的声音带着浓重哭腔，但性格从来都很恶劣的科学家丝毫没有停下来的打算，他没法思考，也没有办法凝聚起力气，就算想挣扎，也会因为对方恶劣的抵着生殖腔的深处碾磨而完全失去抵抗的可能。  
求饶的话语跟无意义的哭叫都被甜蜜的亲吻覆盖过去，上面跟下面都被搅得一团混乱，又热又胀，痛苦跟快感交织并行，刚刚因为舒服的感觉稍微放松，下一秒又被疼痛绷紧了神经。  
在不应期里被给予的快感强硬到了可怕的程度，他像是溺水的人攀缘浮木一般的抱住面前的施暴者，呜呜咽咽地说不出话来，只觉得没有用过的地方被给予了太多的刺激，仿佛正在那种激烈的快感中融化掉，再重塑成入侵者的形状。  
才刚射过不久的性器半硬不软地随着对方的顶弄晃动着，万丈眨眨眼睛挤出影响视线的水雾，但很快又被泪水蓄满，战兔的味道把他包裹起来，他茫然又无辜的看向另一双染着快感色彩的眼睛，恍惚的瘪了瘪嘴。  
“为什么、战兔……又变大了、呜……”  
他的搭档、或者现在可以说是他的Alpha，桐生战兔在他脑袋上方露出了一个骄傲又甜蜜的笑容。  
“因为我要标记万丈。”  
他把原本激烈的动作稍微停下来，万丈小口喘着气，下意识的摇了摇头。  
“——可以吧？”  
战兔像是到了这一秒才想起还要征求对方同意似的补充了一个问句。  
万丈没办法回答他的话——在他问出来之前，Alpha的性器已经在他身体里膨胀成结把狭窄的腔内塞得满满当当，更过分的是他还没开口就又被吻了，成熟水果的香甜气味一股脑灌进他的口腔跟鼻腔，万丈艰难的摆脱了那个缠人的吻，大口呼吸了一下才有空抗议。  
“你这不是、都已经……！！”  
他是对的。  
战兔的结卡在他的生殖腔里，最多再过几秒钟他们就会建立起纠缠一生的联系，现在说什么都太晚了……万丈龙我甚至都考虑到了他们没有戴套、那小孩子以后该怎么养这样的问题，桐生战兔的脸在他上方露出了笑容。  
“万丈。”  
“啊？”  
被叫了名字的人茫然的看向他的方向，视线接触之后徒劳的挣扎了几下，就被战兔捉着腰按了回去，所成的结牢牢卡在腔口开始射精，被什么粘稠液体灌满的感觉让初次体验的人无所适从的再次红了眼眶，Alpha却低下头来撒娇似的蹭他的脖子。  
“呜、战兔……”  
他被蹭的不得不向一边偏过头去，暴露出了被粉红色渲染的后颈皮肤，战兔的牙齿在那里停留了一会又移开，才刚松了口气的Omega只觉得后颈一痛。  
Alpha的信息素注入身体，上下都是的，万丈龙我觉得自己像是要被淹死在综合果汁里一样，极端的快感催促着他只能发出含糊暧昧的喘息呻吟——他刚刚高潮了，但是什么都没有射出来。  
成结的Alpha不会很快离开受精者的身体，桐生战兔俯下身把他抱住，亲昵的把头埋进他的颈窝，满意的嗅到盛夏草木蓬勃生长的销魂气味里掺上了熟透水果的甜香。  
是我的了。


End file.
